


Flex

by Gotmetalkinginmysleep



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotmetalkinginmysleep/pseuds/Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Summary: Genre: Smut with Wonho x Female Reader (Y/N)Warnings: Just smut, maybe a no foreplay warning. They just get to it. They’re too far gone. Unprotected sex (bag it up folks).Summary: You’re lucky you made it home.Reference: Boyfriend (with Social House) by Ariana GrandeAll rights reserved ©Gotmetalkinginmysleep
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Flex

The door slams closed as he kicks it behind him. His lips are devouring you like a man starved. Your legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, his hands grabbing your ass holding you against him. Your fingers rake through his dark hair, keeping him close and sending groaning at your gentle pull. 

The kitchen counter meets your ass with a bump not deterring his mouth from roaming your jaw. Tender presses from his plush lips mixed with little flicks of his tongue send pleasurable shivers down your spine. You gently tug at his fitted tee, pinching the fabric between the breadth of his shoulders. He breaks away to help you, muscles flexing as the fabric grazes over them before landing on the floor. His lips returning to meet yours like they were never apart.

Wonho caresses your pulse, nuzzling into your neck while you take laboured breaths. He’s whispering to you but you’re too distracted to hear the words that stoke the fire in the pit of your stomach. You’re too focused on his hands skating down your thighs edging closer to the hem of your skirt. The sound of buttons popping open excites you further, releasing you slowly from the confines of your clothes. Set free from bottom to top. Your chest heaves to every single pop like a ticking countdown. A cool breath breaks your trance tickling your ear before he bites gently onto the lobe, sucking it into his mouth. Guttural groans force their way from your throat. It’s all overwhelming and he’s unwrapping you like a present, exposing your soaked clothed core to him.

His hand rests between your bodies. Fingertips dancing along the sticky lace before he can no longer resist, removing himself from your neck to take a look.

“You’re so eager for me Baby,” he drawls, playing with the lace hem. Tickling the delicate skin with his fingertips and coating them with you. You’re watching his fingers work their slow and gentle pace, teasing you through the darkening fabric. Your eyes drag themselves from his digits up his arms, along his toned torso making their way to his face. His gaze meets yours between strands of his hair, searching for the permission that’s already written all over your face.

Wonho stands back to unfasten his belt and jeans. Your ass edges closer to him, almost hanging from the countertop before he moves toward you. His fingers hooking through the hem of your briefs, pulling them to the side. The tip of his cock brushing between your folds. Hot beads of precum leaking onto you and whimpers of his name on the tip of your tongue.

He grabs your ankle while his eyes remain fixed on yours. His gentle kisses climb your leg as he rests your calf on his naked shoulder. His hand leads your other leg around his waist, holding you steady at the thigh. You feel him edging towards you, his hand pulling you slowly to meet halfway as he slowly begins to sink into you. Stretching you deliciously as your leg slowly glides over his shoulder. His back muscles rippling under the touch of your leg against his skin, your knee hooking perfectly over his shoulder as he bottoms out. Your lips meet feverishly, whimpers echoing against him as you adjust to him buried within you.


End file.
